Percy and Annabeth's reunion SoN
by Astra95
Summary: I'm sure that there will be plenty of these but here is my attempt at the long awaited Percy and Annabeth's reunion. Please read and review :  CONTAINS SoN SPOILERS


**Author Note: Ok guys, so this is my FIRST FANFICTION so please cut me a bit of slack Please review and constructive critism would be really welcome and I really hope that you like it. **

**I was really annoyed at the way Rick Riordan ended The Son of Neptune, so I decided to write a sort of extention of the last chapter. If you have NOT FINISHED THE SON OF NEPTUNE DO NOT READ AS THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS! **

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan and do not own any of the characters or The Heros of Olympus series.**

Son of Neptune, last chapter

As Percy left the senate building with Hazel and Frank at his side a bubble of excitment began to grow inside him. After 8 months of being lost and away from home with no idea who he was or where he came from he was finally about to be reunited with his friends,his family, with Annabeth. With that thought in o he couldn't help but smile. As he turned the corner onto the Fields of Mars, Frank and Hazel left his side to take their place in the Fifth Legion line up where Dokota stood holding the eagle proudly looking over the other cohorts with an air of superiority as though challanging any of them to mess with the Fifth now.

The entire Twelth Legion were lined up with their new Imperial Gold weapons glinting in the sun, all aiming towards the enourmas bronze battleship sailing through the sky towards Camp Jupiter. Percy hurried through the ranks of the Roman demigods to take his place beside Reyna, her eyes fixed on the ship. Just beyond Reyna, flanked by his minions, stood Octavian with a stony expression obviously still angry about being passed over for being made preator but when the ship landed thoughts of Octavian were driven from his mind.

He had to admit that the ship was intimerdating and he did not balme the campers behind him from tensing but true to his orders they did not attack. The door of the immense bronze ship opened and a boy with curly black hair in an orange t-shirt walked out holding a white flag followed by a pretty girl with dark hair. Behind the girl was a tall guy with dirty blonde hair and judging bu Reyna's intake of breath, Percy presumed that it must be mysterious Jason. But Percy did not have a a spare thought for his Roman counterpart as behind him was a beautiful girl with long curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes which make his heart skip a beat, Annabeth.

It was as though nothing else existed, not prophicies or gods or deadly quests, when the grey eyes met the green she was the only thing that mattered. And before Reyna could stop him, before he even knew what he was doing himself he was running towards her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly as she hid her face in his toga and began to cry. He inhaled her scent and buried his face in her soft hair.

Percy had no idea how long they stayed that way but when Annabeth had stopped crying she let go of his toga and looked up at him, her grey eyes blazing. Percy wanted to say something but before he could even open his mouth, she began hitting him.

"Where. Have. You. Been." She cried between punches. His body didn't even have time to register the shock because before he knew what was happening she was kissing him feircley, running her hands through his hair, pulling him closer. Percy responded almost instantly, cupping her cheek with one hand whilst the other pressed against the small of her back. The peice of him that had been missing sinse Huno had taken him from his old life had finally been replaced and he felt whole.

After what felt like a lifetime, they broke apart and Percy cursed his need for oxygen. For a horrible moment Percy thought Annabeth was going to start hitting him agian but instead she smilied.

"Nice toga Seaweed Brain"

"Thanks Wise Girl"

"Remember me then?" she said and Percy could see the concern in her eyes.

"How" Percy said, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, "could I ever forget you?" Her smile grew as she throwing her arms around his neck and began to laugh as he picked he up and spun her round. Behind Percy somone cleared their throat.#

"If you are quite finished". Percy turned to see Octavian wearing a sour expression as though he was already thinking of a way to use his open display of affection towards someone who had just walked of a fully armed warship to undermine him. But right then with Annabeth's hand in his he just couldn't bring himslef to care.

**So that's it. I hope that you liked it and that it wasn't too much of a disaster for my first time :) I know that is was a bit cheesey and I thought that it dragged a bit at the begining but I'm still learning :P Please leave a review, it would be really appreciated! **

**Astra95 **


End file.
